Together in Paradise part 1
by comebacktomine
Summary: Wanted to get Christian and Syed out of Walford and see how their relationship deepens on a paradise holiday in Greece. Please R&R and let me know if it's worth writing a part 2!


It was intensely hot as Christian stepped off the plane in Athens. He still couldn't quite believe that he was really here, on holiday for ten whole days and with the most beautiful man he had ever laid his eyes - and hands on! Syed trailed behind dragging his suitcase, looking decidedly hot and tired. But the smile he gave Christian was enough to set the older man's pulse racing and he couldn't wait to get underway to their holiday destination for nearly two whole weeks of sun, sea and sex and not necessarily in that order either!

Their taxi drove them through the Greek countryside, past fields of olive trees and dusty looking hills. The sky was brilliant and cloudless and as they journeyed higher up, a wonderful view of the ocean could be seen stretching out before them glistening in the sun. "This is stunning" Syed whispered as he lay his head on Christian's shoulder. "I can't believe your mum lives here all year round!" "It gets better than this babe" the older man replied, "You ain't seen nothing yet".

Sy squeezed his hand in a show of childlike gratitude and Christian felt himself melt inwardly all over again. It never ceased to amaze him, the effect his younger lover had on his emotions. Something as fleeting as a smile or a slight touch was enough to stir so many feelings and responses within him. No guy had ever gotten so deep under his skin and it was both frightening but thrilling to Christian to feel all the strange new sensations that being with Syed evoked. He looked at his beautiful lover as the younger man stared out of the car window in wonder at the passing scenery. "Happy?" he drawled "Never happier" Sy smiled, his deep brown eyes so full of love. "I want you to have a wonderful time here" Christian began "Just being with you makes it wonderful already" came the response his heart had been waiting for…..

"I am a bit nervous about meeting your mum though" Sy confessed. "Relax babe, she's gonna love you- who wouldn't!." "But she knows about the past, all the stuff with my family, Amira, how hurt you were!" "But that's in the past Sy" Christian added softly, gently thumbing the lips of his partner. "She'll understand why I hung on through it all the minute she sees you and gets to know how amazing you are. You've got a face that could charm the birds out the trees Syed Masood, not to mention a body to die for" "I think you'll find that's you Christian –the body- Clarke!" Sy giggled, flashing him an irresistible smile.

"Seriously babe, my mum's met some of my dodgy boyfriends and she could tell at a glance they weren't gonna be staying around long. You're different, this is so different. I've never felt this way about anyone before Sy….. I was really beginning to think real love didn't exist till I met you. You've made me so happy, changed me into a better person and I think my mum will see it straight away. She has this…soft kind of wisdom about her, it's hard to describe". Their eyes connected intensely and a secret emotion passed between them. Syed fought his rising desire but found it impossible. To the surprise of the Greek taxi driver, he lent in and drenched Christian's lips in needy, wanton kisses, his tongue hot and seeking inside his lovers willing mouth! As they drew apart gasping for breath Christian panted "easy tiger, we don't want to give the driver a heart attack when we're 10,000 kilometers up on a mountain road!" "I love you so much Christ-i-an" Sy said in that soft, breathy whisper that told the older man that he was dripping with lust. Again, they shared a lover's gaze and it communicated everything they felt for one another without the need for words. Christian pushed a dark curl away from Sy's face and sighed. "My mum is gonna flip when she sees you, my beautiful… believe me!"

The car hooted as it drew into the driveway of a pretty, traditional looking villa on whose steps stood an elegant, attractive older woman. Syed knew at a glance it was Christian's mother as she had the same expressive green eyes as him and a mouth very similar to Jane's. Christian paid the driver and ran to greet her. She came to him and they embraced tenderly and for a long time, Christian planting kisses on both her cheeks. Sy felt momentarily sad at the exchange of mother and son love. It reminded him of his own ma and how the affection she once showed to him had all but died. He stood shyly on the driveway, not wanting to intrude on the tender moment between Christian and the parent he hardly ever saw.

But then Christian was pulling him towards her with his arm so tightly around Syed's waist that he couldn't have escaped even if he'd wanted to. "Mum", the older man began. "This is my beautiful Syed. Sy, this is my lovely mum Sue" It took Sy's breath away to observe the obvious pride and love that was bursting in Christian's perfect eyes for him. "I'm so happy to meet you" he smiled boyishly, offering his hand for her to shake. To the young muslim's complete surprise, the lady on the steps came to him and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him with genuine affection. He blushed at the contact but oddly felt comforted and warmed by it. She had the same kind of openness and sweet nature that he loved so much in her son. "I am so pleased to meet you at last!" the lady smiled, looking even more like his lover . "You weren't exaggerating Chris", she laughed, putting a warm hand on Syed's flushed cheek, "he's absolutely adorable!" "Now let's get you two boys shown to your room and we can have a nice long relaxed lunch and a good catch up over a few glasses of Sangria."

The next few hours were blissfully happy for Syed. Sue had given him and Christian the best bedroom in the entire villa, overlooking the ocean, with a pretty balcony to sit on and a huge double bed draped in white silk sheets. It was a lovely room and Christian's mother had thoughtfully filled it with flowers whose perfume smelled heady and exotic. It was perfect in every detail. As Sy stood on the balcony taking in the sea breeze, his eyes closed, his body unwinding and relaxing, he felt Christian's strong embrace around his waist and his hot breath against his ear. "Told you she'd love you didn't I" he growled sexily, pulling at Sy's earlobe gently with his teeth. "And she's gone to such trouble with the room"! the younger man sighed, feeling a throbbing arousal stir within him. "Well, that's cos I've told her how special you are to me" Christian added "and how much I love you". Syed trailed his hand over his lover's and turned round so they were face to face. There were tears forming in his amber eyes.

"Hey gorgeous, what's wrong?" The older man asked, his own eyes full of concern ."There is nothing wrong, nothing at all….. I'm just overwhelmed with the welcome your mum has given me. I'm amazed to be in such a beautiful place and with the kind of man I thought only existed in fantasy novels. I'm just pinching myself to believe it's all real, cos it's like some wonderful dream that I'm gonna wake up from. This moment couldn't be more perfect….Chris!" "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that mum and Phillipe call me Chris…."the older man cringed looking unusually embarrassed. "Sorry!" "Don't apologise! Sy laughed out loud, throwing his head back. He brought his face in until they were nose to nose and he nuzzled into his lover's cheek. "I think it's really sexy and manly…..Chris!". Their lips collided in a trembling and passion fuelled kiss.

"You know you were saying this moment couldn't get any more perfect?" Christian moaned into his ear. "Mmmmm?" came the reply from his lover as he trailed hot soft kisses down his muscled neck. "Well I've thought of a way to make it even better….." He took Syed gently by the hand and pushed him down onto the silk sheets, his own body lying on top of the young man whose eyes were jeweled with passion and a hundred unspoken emotions. Syed felt his lover's need and it drove him to uncontrollable heights of desire. In moments they were tearing at one another's clothing, hot clammy skin on skin, muscle on muscle, the grinding, tight hardness of Christian's groin pressing into him. Sy gasped, grabbing Christian through the slippery silkiness of the sheets, moving his hand up and down his huge erection until his lover had to stop him. "Much more of that and I won't be answerable for what I'll do to you" Christian moaned. "I want you Sy, I want you so much…." "Then have me, all of me" Syed gasped, mirroring something Christian had said to him a long time ago and in a far off place…..

It was a slightly flushed and very relaxed looking Christian and Syed who joined Sue and her partner Phillipe on the veranda half an hour later! "All unpacked?" she smiled knowingly at Syed and he blushed, realizing that she knew they'd just made love and hoping madly that they hadn't been too noisy!. Their lovemaking was always so intense that they became lost in their own world of lust and heat and everything else on the outside was just obliterated as their bodies moved and rose and fell together. It was so difficult in these moments to repress the urge to cry out and moan the other's name, more so for Syed who hadn't the skilled self control of Christian and who's passionate nature between the sheets was wild and abandoned. It was something that delighted his older lover and turned him on insanely. But even Christian, as experienced as he was in the art of sex, found himself hard pressed to hang on to any vestiges of self control when he was with Sy. The exquisite beauty of his young partner made him irresistible and Christian, who had always had a high sex drive anyway, found himself almost permanently and insatiably aroused when they were together.

Sy only had to whisper his name or touch his hand to send waves of need and want crashing through him. It was exhilarating for Christian to be so in tune physically with another but added to the amazing chemistry between them the fact that for the first time in his whole life he was overwhelmingly, madly and hopelessly in love, it made every time with Syed so right, so special and he knew it wasn't just sex, it was something unique and stunning and almost holy in its beauty.

Lunch was a relaxed affair. They ate grilled fish and salad washed down with red wine at a table which overlooked the ocean. Phillipe was Greek and an interesting character Syed thought. He was a lively older man with naughty eyes and he and Christian sparred playfully with one another, making jokes at the other's expense but in a way that denoted true affection. Sue was obviously thrilled to have her son with her and she chatted happily to Syed, recounting stories of when Christian was a little boy and some of the scrapes he and Jane used to get into. "Of course, I always knew he was special" she said to Sy "Just so much more sensitive and gentle than other boys of his age. It was no surprise when he came out at 16". "How did you feel about that?" Sy asked fascinated. "I think I knew all along deep down" she sighed, smiling at Christian who was looking across the table at Syed, unable to tear his eyes away from him. "Did it upset you?" Sy continued, intrigued, shuddering inwardly at the memory of Zainab's terrible reaction to his own admission. "I just knew Christian was Christian" she sighed, "And he was never going to be something he wasn't – what you see is what you get with him! Besides, whatever his sexuality, he's my boy and I love him. He's probably the most decent and caring person I know and I'm so proud he's mine" Sue added, her green eyes searching Syed's for confirmation of his feelings towards her son. "I'm proud he's mine too" the young Asian blushed, steeling a glance across the table at his lover locked in conversation. As if some invisible chord existed between them, Christian looked up and their eyes connected. Syed felt instantly that his heart was about to crash through his chest as he was given one of his lover's special smiles, the smile he reserved only for Syed, a smile that said "just you wait till we're alone…"

"I know we went through some awful stuff to get where we are…." Sy began falteringly. "It's ok Syed", Sue said kindly, "you don't have to do this, I mean you don't have to explain what happened. It's enough to know that you are with each other now and that you obviously care very deeply for one another. I'm very happy for you both" For the second time that day, she touched Syed's cheek and he felt warm and totally immersed into the bosom of the Clarke family. Their acceptance of Christian and his lifestyle was so amazing and showed such love on Sue's part that Sy found himself relaxing more and more in her company and soon he had poured out his heart to her about his own family's hostile reaction to his revelation that he was gay.

"I am so sorry Syed" was all Sue kept saying. She didn't judge him or them and was just what he needed, a kind, listening ear. Sy had drunk a little wine mixed with fruit juice and it made it easier to talk to her about his emotions and inevitably, his conversation turned again to the object of his affections who was sitting some feet away laughing at one of Phillipe's jokes. "I love him so much" Sy gushed all of a sudden. "It's like he's the other half of me…I I can't explain it very well. I just know we were meant to be." "Do you believe in soul mates Sue?" he asked. "Well, I've met mine", the older lady smiled casting a glance at her Greek partner, "although like you, I had a bit of a bumpy ride before I realized he was the ONE. Phillipe is bi sexual and it took a bit of convincing on his part for me to believe that he could settle down with a woman. We have quite an understanding relationship though, if you know what I mean. And I know that he would never give up what we have for anything….."

"You didn't tell me Phillipe was …you know…!" Sy exclaimed as he and Christian strolled hand in hand along the beautiful beach that evening. "I hardly think about it" Christian replied truthfully. "I have never met such an amazing, tolerant and broadminded woman as your mum" the younger man said admiringly. "She's awesome!" "yeah she is" the taller man replied. "And like I said, she's very wise. She's got you sussed already"."Me?" "Oh I hope she approves of me?" Sy exclaimed a little nervously, dabbing his feet into the shallow water of a rock pool. "She thinks your adorable" came the husky, sex laced reply as a masculine hand found it's way round Syed's slim waist and drew him in for a lusty kiss. "And you'd better watch old Phillipe too", Christian smiled," cos he thinks you're damn hot stuff!" Syed blushed as his lover pulled his dark hair back from his face and stared meaningfully into his eyes. "Nobody could love you as much as I do though Sy" he breathed, letting his mouth trail butterfly kisses down the younger man's cheek and neck. Syed moaned and reciprocated with a fierce kiss to Christian's lips. "Take me" he rasped, pulling Christian down onto the wet sand. "I want you, I need to have you…now!" As the waves came up to meet their entwined bodies, Christian knew that there was nothing in heaven or on earth more beautiful than the connection they shared and he knew that he would never love another as long as he lived.


End file.
